When we fall we fall hard
by PegasisterDashie
Summary: Ryou was a depressed teen never having anything good happening to him, unless you count the day he got to move out. While at the store getting something for dinner the place gets robbed and he meets someone who turns his life upside down. What will happen when you meet someone who's got it worse off then you?


The day was dark and rain pattered apon the window relentlessly giving the omnious feeling of lonliness. The male sat watching the dribbles of water sway down the thin sheet of glass. His lifeless eyes roamed over the outside features watching the dark take over where once the light had been. He could feel sadness seeping in like a bite of the most poisonus snake. A sigh escaped his lips as he forced his body to move long blue hair swayed from the movement causing him to blow strands out of his face. Hazel hues ran over the contents of his simple apartment making their way over to his half kitchen. He checked the contents of the fridge finding it bare. He groaned shutting the door and made his way over to the cupboards, but the results were the same. He trudged over to the front door slipping his jacket on while placing his keys in his pocket. He didn't own a car but luckily the store was only a couple of blocks away. Locking the door behind him his footsteps echoed on the wet pavement not making it far as the rain absorbed the sound with it's own pattering. He pulled the hood over his head hues sticking to the ground he hated catching peoples eyes. To his nieghbors he was just a punk that payed his rent on time and gave no problems. They had no reason to hate him but they still did. Everyone he had meant either hated him or loved picking on him. In his life time he had gotten into more fights then he could count. His life had been patchy from kindergarten all the way up to highschool. He had suffered through so much bullying that he had been diagnosed with depression and other disorders. His parents hadn't helped much when they told him he was only doing it for attention. Yes, because trying to hide it was trying to get attention. He was so happy when he had gotten the oppurtunity to move out. The male shook his head trying to shake the thoughts from his head. While he was busy dragging up the past he was only a few feet from the store, or should he call it gas station. His brows furrowed suprised that he hadn't realized he was walking so fast. Rolling his eyes with a silent chuckle he walked into the store giving a small nod at the purple haired female at the register. He didn't really know her but often saw her working this late at night. 'Natasha I think her name was...' He thought to himself roaming the isles of food picking up a loaf of bread, milk, eggs, and some vegetables. Maybe he would make an omelete for tonight untill he got his next pay check. He thought the night was going to be normal just pick up the food then go home, but he was in for some bad luck. Suddenly the windows shattered glass spraying the ground and a few customers standing up front. The girl from earlier ducked under the counter terrified while two men entered. Barely able to process the situiation the men sprayed the isles with bullets. Pain radiated across his adomen as he was hit by one. He fell back his face scrunching up with pain. The men raided the cash register one shoving the money into a bag while the other tried to get the female to unlock the safe. She cried saying over and over again that she didn't have the code but the man didn't listen. What was there to do when a gun was pressed to your head, she pleaded but in vain. Bang, blackness swallowed her vision she was gone in a bloody mess across the counter. He barely registered the shot his vision a blur of movement his hearing scattered by the loudness of the gun shots. With all they wanted the men made thier way to the entrance to only be stopped. Not by police but by one black hooded figure. "Move now." The first man spoke to only recieve a chuckle in reply. The second man lifted his gun ready to shoot when the hooded figure snapped thier hand forward catching the mans throat. Said man was thrown across the store with inhuman strength hitting the freezers in the back. The first man shot once, twice, even three times without taking the figure down. This man recieved a punch so strong his skull cracked blood dribbling into eyes before he fell down. The hero or could he be called a villian too, he approached the injured boy. The other customers made thier way out seemingly unharmed or dead. Noiticing the other approaching him he tried to crawl backwards, but the man moved faster catching his legs. He kicked terrified his hazel eyes widening in absolute fear. But the man didn't harm he just picked the male up bridal style making his way outside. "W..where are you taking me?" He spoke out gruffily to the figure his voice filled with pain. "To my place..." The figure he assumed male spoke in a smooth voice that made him shudder. "But shouldn't we g...go to the hospital..." He touched his wound wincing at the sting of his natural salt touching the freshly exposed skin. In this position he could almost make out the other face, it was young and looked like he had black hair. "Whats...your name.." He spoke slowly his head felt thicker, he was so tired just wanted to nap. "Jace...Jace Kurtz." The male spoke looking up briefly to inspect thier path before moving back down to stare at him. "My names...Ryou...Takuho." Ryou spoke causing Jace to shake him a bit. "Hey! Stay with me. We're almost there!" Ryou groaned shaking his head eye lids fluttering causing Jace to growl. He knew he was going to have to do it now or the male in his arms was going to die. Speed walking into the alley he set the other down onto the ground. Pulling back his own sleeve he bit his arm gently creating a small inscion before suckling on it. Once his mouth was full of blood he leaned down to the smaller male. Prying his lips open gently with his own he let the blood pour into Ryou's mouth. He pulled back a bit worried it didn't work until he saw the skin mending. Flesh shuddered before stitching back together in an awe inspiring fashion. After a few minutes Ryou opened his eyes staring up at the male with suprise. He could of swore he was dead maybe even saw those golden gates his family had told him about. Reaching down to touch his wound his eyes widened feeling nothing there but a small scar where the bullet had hit. "W...Wha? How did you do that?" Jace looked to him with a smirk then picked him back up continuing on thier path to wherever the other was going.


End file.
